


Querer mucho de ti

by akelos_cry



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cosas que nunca te dije, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo se plantea muchas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querer mucho de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace siglos para el kink meme de laredsocial para una petición de isharayar. Basado en la película de Isabel Coixet "Cosas que nunca te dije"

**1**

 

La muerte le hace a uno replantearse las cosas. 

No es que Eduardo se esté muriendo realmente, al menos espera que no, es sólo una intoxicación. Culpa al chupito que se tomó después de cenar, uno que provenía de una botella llena de salamandras momificadas que parecían flotar en formol. O quizás fue la cena en sí misma. Si ha aprendido algo viviendo en Singapur es a no preguntar nunca qué es lo que está comiendo. Tras una valoración de pros y contras, llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor correr el riesgo de pecar y comer cerdo a tener un trauma de por vida porque lo que había en tu plato tenía antenas y más de cuatro patas.

Está sudando, tiene nauseas que le vienen en oleadas y algo de fiebre. Una forma fantástica de pasar un sábado por la noche.

La cosa es que, tumbado en su cama, con las persianas bajadas como si tuviera migraña, y encogido, deseando que los medicamentos le hagan algún efecto, se pone a pensar en el Universo. En fuerzas irresistibles chocando contra objetos inamovibles. En modelos económicos semi-comunistas. En Mark.

Siempre acaba pensando en Mark. En lo mucho que le odia, en lo cansado que está de ello.

Se hace jurar por las Sagradas Escrituras que va a cambiar, que cuando se despierte a la mañana siguiente recuperado e insuflado por un nuevo hálito de vida, le perdonará. Le llamará y harán las paces y le olvidará, y ambos serán mejores personas. Se rapará el pelo y se convertirá al budismo y con suerte alcanzará el Nirvana antes de que acabe el año. Y comerá hamburguesas porcinas y grasientas.

(Ja ja)

Los buenos propósitos no se cumplen nunca.

 

**-1**

 

Dicen que Nueva York es la ciudad en la que todo el mundo quiere vivir. Eduardo está de acuerdo, no se marchó de ella porque se cansara de no pillar nunca un taxi a tiempo, o porque le asfixiara tanta gente caminando por las calles. 

El piso en el que vivía estaba bien. Le hizo una fotocopia al cheque antes de cobrarlo y lo dejó sujeto al frigorífico por un imán cutre del kremlin que le trajo su hermana y que quizá fuera cancerígeno y estuviera contaminando su comida. (Todo es cancerígeno ahora). El dinero estaba reposando en un banco, a la espera de que encontrase algo que hacer con él.

(A lo mejor no lo usa nunca. A lo mejor se muere, el banco se lo queda y lo utiliza para dar préstamos a parejas que comprarán una casa y que no serán felices nunca. Y la hipoteca los hundirá y serán miserables el resto de sus días).

Los vecinos eran simpáticos, pero le veían tan deprimido que le colaban por la puerta el teléfono de la esperanza por lo menos una vez a la semana. Llamó en una ocasión por curiosidad morbosa, y le dio vergüenza quejarse y acaparar la línea por algo que, dicho en voz alta, sonaba a rencor y a niñería de patio de colegio, mientras que ahí fuera había alguien deseando suicidarse y queriendo preguntar si la vida merecía la pena.

No se marchó porque estuviera incómodo o porque tuviera ganas de explorar el mundo.

Huyó del helado de chocolate. De doble chocolate. De triple chocolate. De chocolate con menta, con papaya, con yogur bajo en grasas. De chocolate con sabor a “estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, y creo que lo sigo estando, a pesar de todo”. De chocolate sin azúcar cuando se despertaba concienciado de la diabetes. Chocolate chocolate chips con extra de chocolate y doble ración de chips. Chocolate negro y tan amargo que tenía que escupirlo tras una cucharada.

Huyó de los botes de helado vacíos que se iban acumulando en su cocina y de los vasos de cartón en los que bebía moca cuando era imposible seguir tragando chocolate y la opción de inyectárselo en vena le parecía excesiva.

Huyó de Mark.

(Al final todo se reduce a Mark. Se ha acostumbrado a echarle la culpa por cualquier cosa, por su adicción al chocolate, por el cambio climático, por la ocupación de Palestina…)

Nunca ha sido muy rencoroso, pero se estaba dando el gusto de serlo en esa ocasión. Los mensajes, las llamadas telefónicas, alguna que otra carta escrita con letra irregular, llegaban y Eduardo se tomaba su tiempo para ignorarlas o para romperlas en pedacitos. Que Mark se hubiera dado cuenta, de repente, que no iba a volver, no le conmovía.

Hubiera sido demasiado fácil… coger sus llamadas, abrir sus cartas. Volver a “Mark deberías descansar”, “Mark, deja el redbull, que te va causar una úlcera gástrica”, “Mark, es suficiente con que me dejes tocarte de vez en cuando porque mi autoestima es tan baja que sé que no me importará que no me des más”.

Un día, y seguro que en un acto de enajenación mental momentánea, Mark le envió una polaroid en un paquete. Eduardo siempre ha querido tener una, es la clase de capricho infantil y sin fundamento que te hace ilusión de todas maneras. Eduardo no supo si echarse a llorar porque se hubiera acordado de algo contado borracho y en susurros. Llevaba adjunta una nota, “Me gustaría que me perdonases”, pero Mark ni siquiera había pedido perdón o había dicho que lo sentía. 

(Porque Mark no ha pensado, en ningún momento, que estaba equivocado. Ni con Sean, ni con la reducción humillante de sus acciones, ni con nada). 

Eduardo estrelló la polaroid contra la pared. 

Llegó un momento en el que los mensajes, las llamadas y las cartas dejaron de llegar. Ya estaba, Mark se había cansado, había encontrado algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo.

Eduardo huyó.

Giró un globo del mundo y el destino que le salió fue Kazajstan. Lo giró de nuevo y le tocó Trinidad y Tobago.

Así que Eduardo mandó a la mierda el destino y compró un vuelo a Singapur.

 

**2**

 

A la mañana siguiente, Eduardo se levanta entero y vivo. Y no se acuerda de la promesa.

Espera levantarse una mañana y comprobar que el dolor se ha ido. Mengua, poco a poco, pero queda el suficiente.

A veces ve el Club de la Lucha y quiere destruir el capitalismo, empezando por Facebook. 

Facebook y sus páginas y su estúpida granja. Facebook corrompiendo la ortografía de miles de niños. Facebook alejando a las personas unas de otras. Personas enganchadas, viciadas, que ya no viven sus vidas y se pasan el día comprobando las actualizaciones de sus exparejas por si están siendo más felices de lo que se merecen.  
Otras veces ve Titanic y piensa que él lo habría sacrificado todo (por Rose, por Jack, por Mark). 

También le dan ganas de hacer un crucero para visitar los fiordos Noruegos.

La mayor parte del tiempo ve películas porno porque es más fácil.

(Y a veces sale a la calle y tiene sexo con desconocidos y es todavía más fácil. Hombres que le rodean las caderas y le penetran con poco cuidado y le besan con mucha saliva. Mujeres que se enroscan en su cuerpo y le clavan las uñas en la nuca y jadean demasiado alto. Hay polvos rápidos en sofás incómodos y mamadas lentas e interminables y orgasmos violentos.)

 

**3**

 

Tiene la idea un día, mientras mira su ropa dar vueltas en la secadora de la lavandería y suena una versión de Forever Young que le da ganas de rebelarse contra la industria de la música.

(¿Qué tiene de malo la original de Alphaville? Le gusta más. Les pegaba, a Mark y a él. Pero Mark prefería la versión de Youth Group, y acababan con ella de banda sonora y queriendo comprarse un monopatín para deslizarse cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Mark ganaba siempre.)

Se compra una cámara de video y un trípode. 

Al principio es difícil, en las primeras grabaciones no es capaz de decir nada. Se queda mirando embobado la luz roja que parpadea, sin saber cómo comenzar. 

En la grabación número seis se siente inspirado. El cielo ha amanecido de un gris plomizo, el trabajo ha sido aburrido, le han tirado un batido al traje mientras caminaba por la calle y no queda nada en la nevera. Hasta las cervezas se han acabado. Es uno de esos días en los que la vida le parece tan asquerosa que le sale la vena poética.

Así es más fácil hablar.

Empieza carraspeando. Una vez que toma carrerilla ya no puede parar. 

_Te decía un montón de cosas, huecas y sin significado. Las importantes, esas nunca te las dije. Cosas como pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo, pero quería que me lo pidieras tú. Cosas como te besaré hasta que el sol estalle o hasta que se me acabe la sangre en el cuerpo o hasta que tengamos que separarnos para ir al baño, te besaré, en fin, la chorrada metafórica no es lo que importa. Nunca lo hice porque esperaba a que me besaras tú._

_Quería que me demostraras que era especial para ti, en vez de ser yo, otra vez. Quería ponerte celoso para que me siguieras y dijeses que lo tendría todo contigo. Quería que te enfadases para que me pusieses contra la pared y no tuviese a donde escapar._

_No se le puede pedir a alguien que te quiera incondicionalmente. No se le puede pedir a nadie que cambie. Tú no lo habrías hecho de todas formas.  
Supongo que era mucho querer de ti._

 

∞ 

 

Eduardo le envía la grabación a Mark con los ojos cerrados y con un peso menos en el corazón. Está cansado de arrepentirse por lo que no se atrevió a decir.

No espera que la confesión cambie las cosas. (No es como si le hubiese concedido el perdón a Mark). Pero podría pasar.

Puede pasar cualquier cosa


End file.
